Can You Tell Me That You Love Me Now?
by PrincessBubbles2011
Summary: Selene Parker has the perfect life. That is, until tragedy strikes. Who will be there to help her cope with the pain?  The summary sucks...but please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a very short chapter. I will only update when at least two people review it. Please review! But if you're just going to insult it, then don't let the door hit you on your way out...**

Everything was perfect in Selene Parker's life. She was young, had a great job, and the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. As she drove her blue Mustang to work, she thought about what she could do for her boyfriend, Andrew, for their four month anniversary. She doubted he would do anything for her.

It was only four months, after all. But lately, he seemed really stressed out. She wanted to do something special for him.

Selene sat at her desk, staring at the clock. Usually, her job was actually fun. She composed music for movies. She was just starting out, but her compositions had made two movies already. She just couldn't focus on work today. She missed Andrew terribly. She had seen him just yesterday, but he had been acting very distant during the past few weeks. She was hoping taking him out to dinner would loosen him up a little.

When she got home, she saw Andrew's car parked on the curb. They didn't live together, and Selene usually went over to his place. It was very rare that Andrew came to her house. She walked through the door and turned on the light, but it didn't turn on. She walked into the living room and tried that light. No luck. It was around six-thirty, so it was dark in her house.

"Andrew?" she called, feeing her way to the bathroom for a flishlight. "Andrew, where are you? I saw your car outside."

She got to the bedroom as the lights flickered back on. Her bed was messed up and there was a piece of paper on it. She picked it up and saw a note written in Andrew's writing:

_I've been thinking a lot about us. When we first met, I thought we would be together forever. But it's getting so hard. I can't do this to you anymore, Selene. I just want you to know it's not your fault._

Selene looked at the note in confusion. was he breaking up with her? What could have gone wrong? Suddenly, what sounded like a gunshot interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes widened as she searched her the source of the sound. "Andrew!" Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she looked for her boyfriend. She ran to her backyard and turned on the light. It was raining really hard, and it was hard for her to see. She ran further out to a huge oak tree, not caring that she was getting soaked, and saw something under it. When she came closer, she got a closer look at the shiny object. She let out a scream as she saw a gun-and Andrew, with a bullet in his head, laying beside it.

**I really hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I just couldn't wait to post another chapter! If you didn't already know, Batman and the Joker are not mine! Duh...**

Selene was huddled in the corner of her couch in the living room. She brought her knees up to her chin and stared at the blank television. Blue police lights flashed outside her window, and she could see a gourney being put in an ambulance, the body underneath the sheet all too familiar. She squeezed her eyes shut, images of Andrew lying lifeless in the very spot where he had first kissed her, the oak tree. Did that hold any significance? Why would he choose to end his life in the spot where they had their first kiss? Why would he choose to end his life at all? Was it her fault? She was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. She looked up at a police officer standing over her. He was fat and slightly balding, but his eyes held a look of concern that he hadn't seen in anyone for a while. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she willed herself to be strong.

"Ma'am, I know it's not the best time, but we need to ask you some questions." He held out his hand to help her up. She looked at it for a moment, trying to make the tears go away. She nodded, unable to speak, and took his hand. He led her outside to another cop that was much thinner. When he looked up, Selene didn't see the concerned look on his face. He did'nt seem to care at all. He was just doing his job.

"Hello, Ma'am, my name is Officer Jones. Can you tell me how you know this man?"

She looked at him and swallowed hard. A lump formed in her throat, and dhe was trying hard not to cry.

"He was my boyfriend. We were supposed to go out tonight, but when I got home, his car was already here. He was d-dead..." she had a really hard time saying it out loud. "when I got here.

He just nodded and scribbled something down on his notepad.

"Mhmm...and can you think of any reason he would want to take his life?"

She sighed and looked around for the other cop, but he was gone. She wanted him to come back. She was on the verge of tears again, and her voice was thick with emtion.

"No. I mean, he had been distant for the past few weeks, but he didn't seem depressed. I don't know what could have made him do it."

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"Miss Selene, did you kill Andrew?"

That was it. She narrowed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. "Ma'am, I need you to answer my question." His tone sounded accusing and bored. She was so angry, she couldn't restrain herself. She brought her fist back and rammed it right into his nose. He stumbled back into his car, and two cops came to restrain her.

"I loved him. How dare you accuse he of killing him! I loved him!" Two police men started pulling her towards another car.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer." She didn't care. She was so angry and lonely, she just went limp and let them push her into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Selene sat on a bench with her arms folded as a cop closed the door to her cell. She sighed in frustration and looked straight ahead. The cell next to her held three, very muscular men with tattoos everywhere. They looked completely terrifying. . .and they were all staring at her. There was another man that was standing in the corner. He was smaller than the others, but that's all she noticed. The corner was dark, and the room dimmly lit. She thought she could make out his eyes shining in the dim light above their cell. They were dark brown, almost black. They were almost hypnotizing. She gasped and looked away when he winked at her.

Thinkingshe wouldn't get out anytime soon, she turned her back to the creepy men and layed down on the bed. just whn she was drifting off to sleep, she heard keys unlocking the cell door.

"Selene Parker? You've made bail." A big, scary looking guard ushered her out of the cell. The person who stepped from behind him made her want to cry. For the first time in hours, she felt happy.

"Mom!" she ran into her mother's arms, ignoring the men who were watching the whole scene.

"Are you all right?" she thought about that question. She was no where near all right. She looked up at her mother and didn't have to say anything. Selene's mother, Melissa, knew what had happened to Andrew. Selene just buried her head in her shoulder. "Okay, honey. Let's go home."

As they walked out, she had the sudden urge to look back. The man sitting in the corner ws still staring at her. A chill went through her and she left to follow her mother.

When they got in the car, Melissa was the first to speak.

"Selene, I know you're devastated. But did you really have to punch a cop in the face? You're twenty-three years old, I think you know better."

"Of course I know better. But he accused me of killing Andrew, Mom!" she layed her head back on the seat, fighting back the tears that were creaping their way back again.

"I know...ignorant bastard. But it's all in the past. I've contacted Andrew's sister. She'll be in from Florida tomorrow."

Andrew's parents died when he was eighteen. Now, all he had was his sister. It killed Selene to think about her. She was all that was left.

As Melissa turned onto Selene's street, she looked at her.

"Mom, I was wondering..." she trailed off as they pulled into her driveway. In the backyard, Melissa caught a glimpse of yellow caution tape. She looked at the pained look in Selene's eyes and knew exactly what she was asking.

"Okay. Go get some clothes, and you can sleep in your old room." Selene gave her a small smile and got out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't even express how grateful I am to all my reviewers. Thank you so much for the feedback. You are why I keep doing this! I know it''s kind of depressing right now, but it will get better.**

**P.S. If you haven't already figured it out, I do not own Batman or the Joker. But Selene, Melissa, and other future characters belong to me. :)**

When they got to Melissa's house, Selene relaxed a little. She took in the familiar smell of the cozy house. She walked over to the living room, running her hand over the couch and the plush pillows. Melissa put a fire on, and suddenly, she felt very homesick.

"You're not the only one who feels lonely."

Selene's mother came in from the kitchen with two mugs. Her face lit up and she had a slight flashback to when she was a little girl. "Hot chocolate?" Melissa smiled and handed Selene a mug.

"With extra marshmallows?" Selene brought the mug to her lips and sighed as the sweet, warm liquid went down her throat. "It hasn't changed a bit." Selene said looking around. She jumped a little as a loud crack of thunder sounded from outside. It started raining hard again and she joined her mother on the couch, snuggling up to her like she did when she was little. "It's so comforting."

"I didn't have the heart to do anything. different. Your father painted these wall himself, and it's all I have left of him." Melissa wrapped her arms around her daughter and they sat there, enjoying each others' presence. All of a sudden, Selene started crying.

"Mom, I told that cop that I loved Andrew. But, I'm not sure if I was just angry or if I really did. But now I'll never find out." Her voice broke at the end of her sentence

"Selene, what happened to him was tragic. But, he wasn't well. I've seen people like that before, and I knew as soon as I met him that it wasn't going to end well." she looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Andrew was Schizophrenic."

"What? I've been with him for four months and he never showd signs of Schizophrenia!

"Selene, I was a nurse in a psych ward for fifteen years. I know what I saw. Andrew didn't show signs of it because he was on medication."  
>"How do you know all of this?" Selene was standing now, hot chocolate now cold and forgotten. Melissa sighed and looked away from her.<p>

"You're not going to like my answer."

"Mom, I have had the worst day of my life. Please, just tell me."

"Okay. I actually got him alone the first time he came over here. He told me he was seeing a therapist. He didn't say why, so I got curious. I contacted his therapist, and it turns out, she went to high school with me. We got to talking, and thing sort of slipped out. She didn't tell me much, confidentiality and all that, but she did tell me that he was sick, and he even admitted to earlier suicide attempts."

Suddenly, Selene felt very weak. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hand.

"Why wouldn't he tell me? Couldn't he trust me?" she said to no one in particular.

"Selene, I know you're upset. But Andrew didn't know how to trust you. You're lucky he was with you at all." Selene shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I need to go to bed." she ran upstairs and closed the door to the guestroom. Melissa sighed and brought the two mugs to the kitchen

Selene climbed into her bed in her old room and stared at the ceiling. Was what her mother said true? If it was, why would he keep it from her? Did he even care about her? he seemed so loving at the beginning of their relationship. But, in the end, that wasn't enough. As all these thoughts ran through her head, she silently cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are awesome! Okay, chapter 6 will be the funeral, and then it gets much less depressing. tank you all for being patient! :)**

The next morning, Selene woke up to the smell of bacon. She sat up and breathed the smell in deeply. It brought her back to her childhood. She got out of bed and went down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, she saw her mother wearing an apron and holding a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage. Her stomach growled as she remembered how long it had been since she had eaten something. Melissa turned around and smiled at her daughter.

Good morning! I thought you might be hungry." she smiled, remembering their conversation last night.

"Thanks, Mom. Look, I'm sorry about last ni-"

"Say no more, darling. You've had a rough night. I understand." Melissa walked around the counter and kissed the top of Selene's head.

As they finished their breakfast, the phone rang. Selene listened to her mother answer the phone as she put their dishes in the sink. "I'm so sorry, my dear. If you need anything, you come straight over." Melissa listened to the other end. "Okay. See you soon. Bye."

"Was that Lindsey?" Lindsey was Andrew's sister. She was coming to New York to help with funeral arrangements.

"Yes. Poor thing sounded so pitiful. I wish she would come stay with me, but she insisted on a hotel." Selene smiled. That was her mother: always wanting to offer hospitality. That is what made Selene want to stay with her. Well, that and because her house was covered in caution tape. Her smile faded as she realized she had to go back. Hopefully the tape would be gone by now.

"Thank you for everything, Mom, but I think I should be getting home. Could you take me?" Her car had been left at home when she got arrested.

"Of course. Wait in the car. I'll be right there."

When they got to her house, Selene saw Andrew's car being towed. Selene jumped out of the car and ran in front of the tow truck.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing!"

The man climbed out of the truck and walked over to her, a frustrated look on his face.

"Lady, please get out of the way. I'm trying to do my job."

"Well, I guess you should call your boss and tell him you can't. I won't let you take it!" Selene knew that was ridiculous, but she was desparate.

"Ma'am, I was given orders by the police to tow this car. If you don't like it, take it up with them!"

She stood there, exasperated, as he got in his truck and pulled the car away. Melissa got out of her car and put her hand around Selene's arm.

"Selene, he was just-"

"Doing his job, I know..." she turned to her mother and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything. I'll see you at the funeral." Melissa got in her car and drove away.

As Selene walked up to the front door, she saw a box on the ground. She picked it up and read the note that was on one side: _Some guy came to get Andrew's car. I couldn't stop him, but he let me get his things." -Lindsey_

Selene opened the box and found Andrew's cell phone, wallet, and a picture of them on their first date. She smiled slightly and hugged the picture to her chest. The night before had been absolutely horrible for her, and now, everything seemed to cradh down on her like a ton of bricks. Sge dropped to her knees and let out a sob. Through all the craziness, Selene hadn't really gotten to properly grieve over Andrew. She really did love him. Just not in the way she was supposed to. He was her boyfriend, but she felt like she was losing a big brother. She looked around and realized she was still on her front doorstep, srying over a box, in the rain. She brushed herself off and unlocked her door, reveling in the warm feeling.

When she got everything settled, she walked over to the flashing light on her answering machine. She had one new message, and the voice made her want to cry again.

_Hey, Selene. Just wanted to let you know that I can't go to dinner tonight. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." _Andrew's voice broke on the last word. Selene now knew Andrew wasn't apologizing for missing dinner. Her eyes filled with tears once again, and she went up to her bedroom. He had said he loved her. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought about what he said. She wasn't only crying because he was dead. She knew for a while that she didn't love him the way he loved her. He was more of a really good friend. She didn't want to tell him that because she didn't want him to leave. That was so selfish of her. She was so lonely that she kept the relationship going. She felt exhausted all of a sudden. She layed down on the bed, still thinking of everything. The more she thought, the worse she felt.

After about fifteen minutes, Selene fell asleep. When she awoke three hours later, it was three thirty in the afternoon. She layed on her back and stared at the celieng. The funeral was in two hours. She was so surprised how quickly everything came together. She dreaded only seeing her mother and Lindsey there. Andrew had no family that was alive except fir his sister. It would be more personal, but Selene had always been better at keeping her emotions inside with more people around.

Selene dragged herself out of bed and got in the shower. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles, and she sighed in relief. When she got out, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was very beautiful. Thin bosy, with curves in all the right places, bright green eyes, and long black hair. She had everything all the girls wanted. But, now, Selene didn't feel beautiful. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Her face, usually graced with a beautiful smile, was twisted into a frown. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had worry lines. zin her opinion, she looked like hell. She did her best with her make-up, but she still looked so sad. She curled her hair and put on a simple, black dress. She looked back in the mirror, and sighed.

"Let's get this over with..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, the depressing chapters are finally out of the way...for the most part. Now, you finally get to see *drumroll please* the Joker! Yay!**

The funeral was, as funerals usually are, awful. There were a few of Andrew's friends there, but not very many. Selene had been there for about ten minutes, but she was avoiding the casket as much as possible. Lindsey had been up there for a long time. Selene felt the urge to go to her. She really didn't know her very well, but she looked like she needed comforting. Selene walked over to the casket and put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder. Lindsey was drying her tears with a Kleenex when she looked at Selene. She smiled at her, the best smile she could give for such an occasion. Lindsey tried to smile, but it only made her cry harder. She threw her arms around Selene and buried her head in her shoulder. Selene retured the hug, trying her best to comfprt this woman whom she had only met once before.

"I know this is so hard," Selene whispered in her ear, "but, it will get better. I know you don't believe that now, but it will." She pulled away so she could look at Lindsey, whose make-up was running down her face. "And until it does, we're in this together." she said, wiping Lindsey's make-up and tears away with her thumb. This time, Lindsey managed a small smile, and she mouthed a "Thank you" in return.

After the funeral was over, they went to the cemetary that was behind the church. Ironically, it was a beautiful, sunny day outside after three days of rain and storms. The sermon went on for a long time. Selene looked around and saw tha a lot of people had left. All that were left were her mother, Lindsey, and herself. She sat down on one of the benches and took off her heels. The pastor was wrapping up the service and as they started walking away, she caught a glimpse of the casket being lowered into the ground. She got off the bench, with shoes in hand, and walked back to her car. As she looked up from the ground, she saw a figure standing in the corner of the church. It was a man, but she couldn't make out his face. Had he come for the funeral? She wanted to go to him, but she was stopped by a voice in her head. It told her that it was dangerous. He could easily harm her. Before she turned to walk away, his eyes met hers. Through the hood on his jacket, his eyes were the only part of him she could see. A feeling of familiarity came over her. She had seen those eyes before. As she was trying to figure out where, her mother walked in front of her.

"Selene? Are you all right?" Selene shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes. I-um, I think I'm going home. I need to get some things done."

Melissa looked at her with concern.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom." She gave her mother a long hug, breathing in the familiar smell of her perfume. "I love you."

When Selene got home, she fell on her couch, exhausted. She turned on the TV to keep her mind busy. She didn't have any tears left. She couldn't cry anymore. But she could think. The TV wasn't really distracting her. Images of Andrew's body in her backyard went through her mind. Usually, she would find something to do to get the images out. But nothing seemed to be working. She felt awful because she didn't love Andrew the way she told him she did. All the crying she did was because she had never told him the truth. Now, she would never get the chance. She growled in frustration and threw her pillow at the wall. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Andrew...I'm sorry." she said, hanging her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, now it's time to be happy! And before you all kill me, may I please introduce the amazing…JOKER! Who I, unfortunately, do not own… **

_Six Months Later_

Selene's phone had been ringing off the hook. She shoved it in her purse as she thought of her boss screaming at her for being late. She got in the car and sped off, dreading the confrontation that was awaiting her. When she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she tried her best not to sound irritated.

"Selene? Where are you?" She sighed in relief. It was her best friend, Emily.

"Sorry, Em. I overslept. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay. Jerry is out today. You are one lucky girl." Jerry was her boss. He's the typical boss people see all the time. He was rich, very good looking, but also very intimidating if you get him angry.

"Wow. Well, in that case, would you like a coffee? My treat." She laughed as she heard her friend gasp.

"Yes! You know my order!"

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone as she turned into a coffee shop. It was very small, but still a cool looking building. There was an area in the front for people to eat and drink outside. She saw two or three people with their faces in their laptops. When she got inside, the smell of coffee filled her nose and she smiled. It had been a long time since Selene had had coffee. She walked up to the counter and placed her order.

Despite everything that had happened in the past few months, Selene finally had a smile on her face. It took her a while to get over the fact that Jerry had given her no sympathy for her loss. But, she loved her job too much to let him get to her. Going to work was probably the best thing for her. Over the years, she had grown so fund of seeing Emily's smiling every day, especially after everything with Andrew. Emily was so comforting, and if felt great to have someone her age to talk to.

Selene was walking to her car while she was thinking of all these things, and wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, she ran straight into another person, coffee flying everywhere. They both landed on the ground, luckily avoiding coffee spilling all over them.

"I'm so sorry!" Selene said, dusting herself off and handing out her hand for the man on the ground. When he took it, she noticed the weird feeling she got when their hands touched. "Did I get any coffee on you?"

The man looked down at himself, checking for coffee stains.

"I don't think so," he looked up and she gasped. His eyes were a dark brown. She had seen them before, but she couldn't remember where. She caught herself before he saw her staring. "Um…We both lost our drinks," the man said. "Why don't you let me buy you replacements?"

Despite the voice in her head screaming for her to leave, she smiled.

"Okay. Oh, I'm Selene, by the way." He smiled and shook the hand she held out for him. Again, when she touched his hand, she felt a weird feeling.

"Jack."


	8. Chapter 8

Selene had completely lost track of time. She was supposed to be at work two hours ago, with Emily's coffee. The man she had run into, Jack, had insisted he buy her replacement coffee after their mishap. That was about three hours ago. They sat down at a table and had been talking ever since.

"I'm sorry. I've been talking so much. I'm probably boring you…" She had no idea what made her want to tell him everything that had happened to her, but it felt so good to tell someone. She just had so much bottled up emotions, and Jack just happened to be the recipient of it. Jack laughed slightly and shook his head.

"You're not boring me. You've been through a lot. You just needed someone to talk to. I know I'm a complete stranger, but my ears are at your service."

Selene smiled. As he looked away, she took the time to study him. He had blonde hair that was very curly and about ear length. His eyes were brown but so dark. Again, a feeling of familiarity came over her. She got lost in those eyes every time he looked at her. His face was the weirdest thing about him. He had high cheekbones, tanned skin, full lips, but at the corners of his mouth, there were two scars that went up into a kind of permanent smile. Usually, something like that wouldn't be very attractive, but for some reason, Selene was fascinated by them. She really respected him for not trying to hide them. Most people would be self-conscious about something like that. She looked away quickly before he could catch her staring.

"Well, thank you for that, but, enough about me. What about you? You must have your own story, right?"

His smile faded a little and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I was born in Minnesota. My parents died when I was fifteen, and I've been on my own ever since." He seemed kind of scared to go any further, so she stopped him.

"Look, you don't have to go any further if you don't want to. It sounds like you've had a hard life." She gave him a reassuring smile, and he couldn't help but return it. As Selene looked down at his wrist, she gasped. She grabbed his arm and looked at his wrist where a watch was resting; showing how much time had gone by. "Oh, my God! I need to go!" Jack's face fell in disappointment as she frantically got up and packed her things.

"So soon?" She looked at him, his expression tugging at her heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm so late for work. My boss is going to kill me." As she said this, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with her name and phone number on it. "But, I'd like to do this again. Call me?"

Jack took the card, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Definitely." He smiled as she turned and walked away.

Selene walked out of the coffee shop with a huge smile on her face. What just happened? Did she really just give out her number to a stranger? Her smile dropped as she got into her car. Was it too soon? She wasn't really looking for anything serious. She just wanted someone to talk to. Jack was so comforting. As she was talking, she would look up and see him really listening to her. She missed that. She hadn't had a guy friend in a long time. Something she told her she wanted more than a friendship. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She picked it up, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hello?" she said, her tone sounding guilty.

"Selene! Where are you? I've been waiting for my coffee for two hours!" She gasped and cursed under her breath.

"Uh…Sorry, Em, but something came up. I'll tell you about it when I get there."

Before Emily could say anything, Selene hung up the phone. Completely unfazed by her friend yelling for her coffee, a smile made its way back to Selene's face. As she pulled into the parking lot, Selene thought of all the things she wanted to tell Emily.


	9. Chapter 9

Wait…so I don't have my coffee because you were talking to some guy?" Selene's best friend, Emily, was sitting in her office listening to why Selene had been over two hours late.

"Oh, come on! I'll take you out to lunch tomorrow."

Emily looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, okay. So, was he cute?"

Selene smiled and her cheeks turned red. "You're blushing! He was cute. What's his name?"

"Jack. He was amazing, Em. We talked for two hours. I told him about…uh, six months ago. I didn't mean to, because he's a complete stranger. But, he actually listened. He didn't mind. Every time I looked up, his eyes were on me. I felt…important." Emily looked at her with concern.

"What makes you think you're not important?"

"It's not that," Selene said, smiling. "It just felt good to know he actually seemed interested in what I had to say. Not even Andrew was that attentive. He even told me that his ears were at my service."

"Well, he seems like a great guy. Are you going to see them again?"

"I don't know. I gave him my number. He did seem disappointed that I had to leave."

"Aww! Well, I'm happy for you, but we have to get back to work."

After four more hours of being very unproductive, Selene was on her way back to her car. She hadn't been able to get Jack out of her mind all day. She wondered if he would even call her. She was driving up her driveway when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She jumped and quickly put the car in park. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stumbled over the buttons.

"Hello?" she sighed in frustration. Her voice sounded too excited. It might not even be him.

"Oh, good, I did get the right number. It's Jack, by the way."

"Jack," she said his name with a smile. "I was thinking you forgot about me."

"Oh, how could I forget about someone like you?" She laughed and got out of the car.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was thinking about this morning, and how much I enjoyed it. I was thinking we could do it again. After all, you owe me for spilling me coffee." Selene laughed again and Jack decided that he loved the sound of her laugh. By now, she was smiling like an idiot. She had just met this guy, and he was already having this much of an effect on her.

"Um, yeah. I would love that."

"Great! So, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Okay. See you then." He hung up the phone and Selene stood there, still smiling.

"Bye…" she said to no one.

Suddenly, her smile faded. How could she be doing this to Andrew? It had only been six months and she was already going after another guy.

"Andrew…" she sunk to the floor, the phone falling from her hand. She hadn't meant for it to happen. It was just coffee! But as soon as she looked at him, she had felt an attraction. She knew she wasn't cheating on Andrew, but she needed a sign that it was okay. She put her head in her hands and let out a sob. "Andrew!" she said him name again. She felt so horrible. She had never been so torn before. Jack was such a nice guy, but every time she thought of him, she thought of Andrew. She raised her head and wiped her eyes. She stood up and shook her head. She shouldn't be crying like this. She was better than that. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom. As she walked across the floor, she heard a loud creak and looked down in confusion.

"That's weird. This floorboard's never been loose before." She knelt down and felt along the floor. She felt a crack and pulled the floorboard up. She gasped when she saw a book with Andrew's name on it. It was a diary. As she flipped through the pages, she finally got to the most recent entries. The last one was about his suicide. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she began to read:

_Dear diary,_

_I've been thinking about this for a while. I can't take it anymore. The voices are getting so loud, and I can't make them stop. They're telling me do horrible things. They told me to kill Selene. I couldn't bear the thought of it. I have to stop them before they get out of control. So, I've decided to end it all. The voices told me to do it in her backyard, to kill her in her own fucking house. So, that's exactly where I plan on ending my life. Selene, if you're reading this, I'm so sorry. I did it to protect you. I hope you can forgive me. I love you, and I hope that you can move on with your life. Goodbye._

The book fell from her hands and she leaned back against her bed. He killed himself before he could kill her. So her mother was right…She nearly jumped off her bed when her phone rang. She stumbled over the phone and answered it with shaking hands.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded shaky and small.

"Selene, are you okay?"

She cleared her throat a few times and spoke again.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just, um, watched a scary movie. It kinda freaked me out."

She rolled her eyes at the lame excuse.

"Oh, well, I wanted to tell you that I have an idea for a song and-"

Listen, Emily, I can't talk right now. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow?

"Sure…" Emily sounded suspicious. Selene usually called her "Em" unless something was wrong. Selene hung up the phone and walked out to the backyard. She stared at the place where Andrew's body was six months ago. Suddenly, an image of her lying there instead Andrew crossed her mind. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I have to move."


	10. Chapter 10

All she could hear was a distant ringing. She wasn't sure where it was coming from. It was completely dark, and she didn't know where she was. She had been walking for what seemed like hours in the dark. She broke into a run, trying to find her way out of the darkness. After a while, something made her stop. She turned around and a pair of eyes was staring at her. They were dark brown, the eyes that had been haunting her for so long. She was afraid, but something made her walk towards them. As she got closer, she could make out his face. She gasped as she recognized Jack's smile. He whispered her name and her eyes snapped open.

Selene looked around and realized that she was in her bedroom. The ringing she heard was her alarm clock. She turned over and smacked it, causing it to fall off the inn table. She groaned and pushed herself out of bed. As she was turning on the shower, she saw her phone on the bathroom sink. She thought about what she said to Emily the previous night. She hadn't meant to sound so freaked out. She thought she had done a good job of hiding it, but Emily knew her too well. She stepped into the shower, thinking of a way to explain things to her best friend.

When she got out, she finally got a look at herself in the mirror. Despite the refreshing shower, her eyes were still puffy from all the crying she had done. She had to call Emily. Someone to talk to would do her some good. She grabbed her phone and dialed Emily's number. She sighed as she heard her voicemail. She wondered if Emily ignored the call. Selene hoped she wasn't mad at her.

As she was drying her hair, she thought about what she had gotten herself into. Her mind went back to Jack, his sweet smile, and those scars…Something so horrifying, yet they seemed to frame his face perfectly. She knew perfectly well that tonight was a date. And she really wanted to go. She liked him a lot, and knew it would probably turn into something more than friendship. And what was wrong with that? Andrew wanted her to move on with her life. Jack was a really nice guy. Maybe she could be happy again. Suddenly, she got kind of nervous. She hadn't been on a real date in a long time. What they did yesterday wasn't really a date, but they really enjoyed each other's company. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

Finally, her hair was dry and she got ready for work. Today was Friday, so she was ready for the weekend. As she was walking to her car, her phone rang. She smiled when she saw Emily's number on the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said, slightly cheerful all of a sudden.

"Selene? Hey, are you coming in today? You seemed kind of-"

"Yes. I'm sorry about last night. I'll tell you about it when I get there."

"Okay. See you soon."

As Selene pulled into the parking lot, she looked in the rear-view mirror. Her guitar was sitting in the back seat. Everything she had gone through, though very traumatic, was also very inspirational. She needed to let all of her feelings out, and music was the best way.


	11. Chapter 11

_I can see your eyes,_

_Those eyes as black as coal._

_The haunt me in my dreams,_

_And pierce me through my soul._

_I wonder who you are._

_And what you will become._

_What's happening to me?_

_I can't take this anymore._

_I deserve my happiness._

_But it's hard to get back._

_Until someone comes along_

_Someone makes you feel alive again._

_Someone helps your broken heart to mend._

_So, I'm tired of running from my past._

_I surrender everything to you, at last._

_He has no idea what he has done for me._

_Just by giving me a smile, he set me free._

Selene closed her eyes as the last notes of the guitar resonated through the room.

"Wow…That was beautiful, Selene." They were in one of the building's many music rooms. Emily was sitting on a piano bench, smiling contently as the music stopped.

"Thanks. It's a work-in-progress, though. I'm still not sure about it…"

"I think it's great! No matter whether other people like it or not, this is good for you."

Emily didn't have to ask what the song was about. And, as for what was good for her, she wasn't just talking about the song. Emily knew about her date tonight. Jack seemed like he could be the one to make her happy again.

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled, knowing the double-meaning of her statement. "So, last night, I found something. I was acting weird because I found Andrew's diary under my floorboard."

"What! What did it say?" Selene looked down, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"It finally gave me closure."

So, Selene told Emily everything about the diary, and her plan to move out of her house. "I can't live there anymore. Just knowing that it could've been me, that he sacrificed him to save me…I just can't do it anymore."

"I understand. Hey, maybe you can come live with me?" Selene smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, Em. I love you."

"You're like a sister to me. I wouldn't have it any other way. So, are you ready for your date tonight?" Emily thought they really needed a subject-change. No more sad thoughts. She smiled as she saw Selene's face light up. Selene got up and put her guitar back in its case.

"I've been looking forward to it all day. I haven't been on a date in a really long time."

"You two seemed to have really hit it off. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Before Selene could answer, Emily's phone rang. "Hello?" Emily held out her finger to indicate she needed a minute.

"I'm gonna go." Selene whispered and backed out of the music room.

As Selene was walking to her car at the end of the day, she thought about what could happen tonight. She felt kind of silly for being so excited, but she couldn't help it. She hummed a few bars of her song as she drove home, wondering what else she could do with it. She wondered how Jack would take it, knowing that she had written a song about him. Of course, he didn't have to know now. But, eventually, he would find out…hopefully? Would they even get that far? She really hoped so. Selene finally got home and started getting ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Selene looked in the mirror for the millionth time that night and fixed her make-up. Jack sent her a message to dress up, so she picked out a black, strapless dress. It had a slight sparkle and most of her back was bare. Her favorite part was the slit that came up to her mid-thigh. She curled her hair and put on her best heels. She looked in the mirror and smirked. She had to admit, she looked pretty good. Jack wouldn't know what hit him. She sprayed on some perfume as she heard the doorbell rang. Despite her confidence, her heart beat a little faster. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Jack was standing there in a black suit, holding a single white rose. As the door opened, Jack's smile faded and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Wow…"

"Hi, Jack." He looked at her and held out the rose.

"You're so beautiful." Selene smiled and took the rose. She put her hand on her face, as she could tell she was blushing. She felt so confident, but one complement from him made her putty in his hands.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." That was definitely an understatement. He cleaned up very well.

"Shall we go?" He held out his arm and she slipped her arm through his. As they walked down the driveway, she smiled at the car they saw. It was a black Mercedes.

"Is that your car?" Jack smiled and opened the door for her.

"I could say yes, but I would be lying. My friend let me borrow it. Someone like you deserves the best." She laughed as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay, Mr. Smooth Talker."

For a while, they were silent. Selene looked out the window, so many things going through her mind. Finally, Jack pulled into the parking lot of a really nice restaurant.

"Selene, are you all right? You were so quiet on the way here." He opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I really needed tonight, though. Thank you."

He smiled and winked at her. She gasped and a flush of memories came back to her. Six months ago in the jail cell…those eyes… "You…" her eyes widened, not exactly in fear, but realization.

"What's wrong?" Jack looked at her in confusion. Selene just looked at him. He was in the jail cell with her, and at Andrew's funeral. Jack waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Selene, what is it?"

"I knew I had seen you before! You were in the same jail cell as me!" Jack looked at her in confusion for a moment, but a look of recognition came over him.

That was you? How weird is that…" He smiled, but Selene still seemed troubled. "Look, I-"

"And Andrew's funeral?" she wasn't mad; she was just confused as to why she was seeing this man everywhere. Jack figured Andrew was her boyfriend, so he tried to choose his words carefully.

"That was just a coincidence. That gravesite is where my parents are. You just happened to be there."

Selene looked at him, still deciding if she believed him. She had seen him twice before the coffee shop. That had to be a sign.

"So…what were you in jail for?" Her expression changed to one of curiosity. Jack laughed nervously, almost as if he were embarrassed.

"I got in a bar fight…" he said, avoiding her eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Well, I guess that's not that bad." He smiled in relief and they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

As they followed a waiter to their table, Jack turned to her.

"Wait, why were _you_ in jail? You don't seem like the type to cause trouble." She sighed as they sat down. She knew he would ask her that sooner or later. She looked down, trying to find words.

"I punched a cop in the face." She flinched as how bad that sounded. She was never the kind of person to do that. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay, you win." He said with a laugh. Selene laughed as well, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I had a good reason! It's not like I go around assaulting police officers for the fun of it." He laughed again, and Selene made the decision that she loved his laugh.

"What was the reason?" Suddenly, everything got quiet. Selene's smile faded as she remembered that night. "I'm sorry-"

"No, no it's fine. Um…the police officer accused me of killing Andrew. I mean, I'm never the one to get in trouble like that. But that guy was a complete asshole. He didn't even care that I had just witnessed my boyfriend's suicide in my backyard." Selene stopped herself and looked up. Jack's eyes were on her the whole time, a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry…That subject is still a little touchy."

"You don't have to be sorry. Really, I couldn't imagine going through what you did." He reached across the table and placed it on top of hers. She smiled at his comforting touch.

They finally got settled, the waiter bringing them a bottle of wine and their food.

"So, what made you want to go here, probably the most expensive restaurant in New York?" She removed her jacket, revealing to Jack, for the first time, her beautiful, strapless dress she was wearing. Jack looked her up and dawn, temporarily distracted by how amazing she looked. He cleared his throat.

"Well, our first impression wasn't that great. I mean, you spilled coffee on me."

"Hey, none of it got on you!" She laughed and Jack couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Anyway, I thought we deserved a second chance."

"Well, this is a great one."

The night went by wonderfully, although a little too fast for Selene's liking. About an hour had gone by, and the waiter brought them their check. Before long, Jack pulled up to her house. They looked at each other, not wanting the night to end.

"I'll walk you to the door." Before she could say anything, he was out of the car and opening the door for her. She smiled and took the hand he held out for her.

When they got to the door, she felt disappointment. She didn't want him to leave.

"I had a good time tonight. I really needed it." She looked up at him, the lighting from the porch bringing out the bright green in her eyes.

"I had fun, too. Maybe we could do it again?" He was having trouble looking away from her as he waited for her to answer.

"Sure. Call me." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She realized what she just did and pulled away, almost guiltily. She looked at him, as if asking if it was okay. The look he gave her was hard to describe. Never breaking her gaze, he moved closer to her. Selene started breathing faster and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She didn't even realize she was moving closer as well. When their lips touched, it was like fire. Her whole body felt alive until they pulled apart.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon." Jack whispered in her ear. He turned towards the car, and Selene unlocked the door.

When she got inside, she leaned against the door and sunk to the floor, smiling like an idiot. She touched the place where he kissed her. This was definitely more than friendship.


	13. Chapter 13

Selene was sitting in her favorite chair at work, spinning around aimlessly.

"Okay, you've been like that for almost an hour. What happened last night?" She was brought out of her thoughts when Emily came in.

"Hi, Em." She smiled contently and continued spinning in her swivel chair.

"Really? That's all you have to say? How was the date?"

Selene sighed and got out of the chair, still smiling.

"It was amazing. _He_ is amazing." Emily smiled at the love-struck look in her eyes. Selene decided not to tell her about the jail or the funeral.

"So, how did it go? Details, woman!"

"Well, he picked me up in a really nice car and took me to an amazing restaurant. Then, he walked me to my door and…" She trailed off, purposely making Emily wait.

"And what?"

"He kissed me." Emily's mouth fell open and she lightly hit Selene on her arm.

"On the mouth?" Selene nodded and she smiled.

"Wow. And on the first date, too. Impressive." Selene rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, are you going to see him again?"

"Definitely. I didn't plan on it happening, but I really like this guy. I think it's going somewhere." As she said this, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled as she saw a text message from Jack.

"I think I know who that is." Emily smirked and took the phone from her.

"Hey!" She tried to get it back, but Emily was too fast.

"Aww! He wants to see you again! 'How about lunch tomorrow?'" Selene laughed as Emily tried to imitate a man's voice. Selene took her phone back as a woman with a bouquet of white roses came in.

"Selene Parker? These are for you"

Emily gasped and took the flowers from her.

"Thank you! Selene, he sent you flowers!" She rolled her eyes again and replied to Jacks message: _Sound's great! Beautiful flowers, by the way. _

"Okay, obviously, you're occupied…I'm leaving now."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, that last chapter was ridiculously short. Hopefully it was still good…?**

**Anyway, chapter 15 is the last chapter that I have written down, so my updates might get a little slow for a while. But I will try to be as fast as I can! I love you guy so much! Thank you for your amazing support. **

They had been going out for about three months. After their fifth date, Jack asked her to be his official girlfriend. Of course, she was more than happy to say yes. Now, they were at her house and Jack was helping her pack. In her effort to try to move out, she finally found a beautiful house, with Jack's help, and was packing her things.

"Well, I think we've made a lot of progress." She turned to Jack with a smile.

"Yeah. But I think we need a break." She let out a squeak as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto the couch.

"Jack! Hey, no tickling!" she said as he began poking her sides. She couldn't help but laugh. "Jack, s-stop. I can't b-breathe!" He finally stopped and they broke into a fit of giggles. They looked at each other as their laughing finally subsided. Jack studied her face. She was so beautiful, even with no make-up and her hair in a ponytail. After a while, he couldn't resist putting a hand on her face and capturing her lips with his. She brought her hands up to his neck and melted into his touch. There was something different about this kiss. Most of them were sweet and almost innocent. But this one was almost desperate. He wove his fingers into her hair and she did the same as the kiss became more intense.

Before it got any further, there was a knock on the door. Selene rolled out from underneath him, ignoring his moan of protest. She opened the door and a man was standing there.

"Hello, Ma'am, I'm the mover. If you're ready, my men and I will start loading up the truck."

"Sure. The boxes are over there." She pointed to the boxes as three men came in to carry them away. Selene looked around her house. It was completely empty. She was lucky enough to have found someone interested in it. It was a young couple with a baby on the way. They bought it the previous day, and Selene had three days to clear out her things. Despite all the horrible things that happened here, she was going to miss it. She bit her lip as a wave of sadness hit her. A lot of memories hid behind these walls. She closed her eyes as she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"How long have you lived here?" Jack whispered in her ear, kissing it comfortingly. She sighed and turned to face him.

"About a year." He was surprised. That meant that she had bought it when she was twenty-two.

"How did you manage to afford it so young?"

"My mom helped me a little. But my music career took off pretty early. I was nineteen and still in school when I entered a contest. I wrote a song and it won. The prize was for my song to be picked up by some big record label. My boss, Jerry, heard it and claimed it, and me, after I finished college. And now, here I am."

She smiled up at him as she recalled how lucky she was. It was pretty impressive. She had become very successful at a young age. "And this is the first house I can buy without my parents' help." He smiled and put his arm around her. Selene looked around once again as the movers took the last of the boxes. "I have to go to Emily's today. Some of my things are still there. Come with me?" Selene moved in with Emily shortly after she and Jack got together. Jack had only met her once, and he liked her pretty well.

"Sure. You know, Emily is a pretty good friend for letting you stay with her." Selene smiled.

"Yeah, she's always been there for me. Sometimes, I think she knows me better that I do." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. It seemed almost distant, like she was lost in thought.

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her with concern. She sighed and looked down.

"No…It's just that I haven't been in this house for a while. Living with Emily, I was able to deal with everything. But, just being here makes me…" She trailed off, not really knowing what word to use.

"I understand. It's almost over. We've only got three more boxes, and the movers are on their way to get the furniture."

He was rubbing her shoulders, a gesture she had come to love over the past few months. She closed her eyes as his hands gently massaged her shoulders, and let out a content sigh. He had a way of making her feel like she was floating, even when it seemed like her world was crashing down around her. She snapped back to reality and gently removed his hands, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Come on. We can go to lunch afterwards."

They were at Emily's for a while. They even ate lunch with her. Jack had met her a few times before, and they got along great. Selene was so happy about that. Emily never told Selene, but she knew that Andrew and she never got along.

"Selene, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily said with a smile.

"Sure," she turned to Jack. "I'll be right back," she said with a smile.

Selene walked into the kitchen and Emily had a smile on her face.

"What?" Selene narrowed her eyes and smiled in suspicion.

"Nothing…I'm just glad to see you happy again. I don't think I've seen you smile like that in a long time."

Selene smiled slightly and turned to where Jack was sitting.

"Well, he has a lot to do with it. I think…" she trailed off, trying to sort out her thoughts.

"You think what?" Emily thought she knew what Selene was trying to say, but she wanted her to say it out loud. Selene looked up and bit her lip. It might be too soon, but she couldn't help the way she felt.

"I think I love him." She laughed and let out a small laugh of excitement. "I do. I'm in love with Jack!" She grabbed Emily's wrist and pulled her into a hug. Emily laughed and hugged her back.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. It's only been three months. What if it's too soon?" Her smile faded and she stepped back.

"Selene, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's not too soon. It's been a long time since you've been happy. You deserve it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll tell him when the time is right. I'm still moving into my new house." Selene knew she was making excuses. She was afraid to tell him. But Emily was right.

When they got back, the moving truck was already sitting in front of the house. They loaded up what little boxed they had left, and started removing the furniture. Selene looked around one last time, tears welling in her eyes, but she willed them away. Jack came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" He placed a kiss on her shoulder and she sighed.

"Yeah, I am now." She turned around and smiled tiredly.

"Come on. The trucks are ready to go."

He put his arm around her and led her out the door. They got into Selene's car and followed the moving vans to her new home. When they got there, she smiled. Somehow, just being away from that house made her mood so much better. She was still exhausted, but the feeling of Jack's hand slipping into hers willed her to get through the rest of the day.

It was around six thirty in the evening and the house was starting to look like home. It was still littered with boxes, but her cable and telephone had been installed so she wouldn't be too bored. She sat on the couch with an exhausted sigh and turned on the TV. It was on the news, but she was too tired to change the channel. Jack was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She looked so tired, and it was the least he could do for her. He looked at her on the couch. This was the first time today that she actually sat down and relaxed. He offered to help her out but her stress made her even more energetic than usual. It had also been a while since she had been to that house. She had to keep herself bus to stop herself from thinking. Now, he felt the need to take care of her, to make her feel better. Lately, his feelings for her were growing. He couldn't even imagine his life without her. A knot formed in his throat and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew he was falling in love with her. That feeling was amazing, but it was also scary.

"The alarm on the stove went off, signifying that dinner was ready. He put it on two plates and sat down next to Selene. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips as a thank you. As they were eating, a report on the news caught Selene's eye. Apparently, a fugitive by the name of the Joker had escaped from Gotham City and was roaming free. They showed a picture of him and she shuttered. He had greasy hair that was tinted green and his face was painted like a clown's. She could see why they called him the Joker, because his whole getup was just ridiculous. But, that picture shook her to her core. It was like he was staring at her through the TV.

Jack stared at the TV, watching Selene's reaction from the corner of his eye. He could tell he was trying to hide her fear, but she wasn't doing a very good job. Her eyes were wide and her hands tightened around her wine glass in a death grip. Finally, he turned to her.

"Selene, are you all right?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She took a sip of her wine and turned back to the TV. Jack took the remote from the couch and changed the channel.

Selene was relieved when the channel changed. Obviously, if they were showing that report in New York, he wasn't in Gotham anymore. But what were the chances of the Joker being in New York?

"Selene, I know when you're lying to me. What's wrong?" She sighed. She was never a good liar.

"I know it's stupid, but that report on the news scared me a little. I mean, did you see his picture? What if he's here in New York?"

She was starting to freak out. Jack grabbed her face on either side.

"Hey, look at me. As long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about." He pulled her to him in a hug. "I will always keep you safe." He said the last part in a whisper in her ear. Selene pulled away and smiled, the first real smile he had seen in a while. Jack looked into her eyes, trying to decipher the look on her face. She brought her hand up to his face, moving his hair behind his ear. He closed his eyes and felt himself leaning into her touch, completely amazed by the effect she had on him. She leaned in closer and their lips touched. Once again, he was overwhelmed with the feelings he had from one kiss. When they pulled apart, her amazing green eyes were looking at him.

"Jack, I…" she trailed off, suddenly uncertain. He lifted her chin up and made her look at him.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." He smiled at her and she bit her lip. Just one smile sent butterflies to her stomach. This made her more confident. She smiled back.

"I think I love you." She looked at him, waiting for some kind of response. He smiled and took her hand.

"That's great because I think I love you, too." She laughed that excited laugh he loved, and kissed him again. His smile faded slightly and he looked down.

"Is something wrong?" She said with concern.

"No, no. I just…I have to show you something." He hated the way that sounded. She was going to hate him for this. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Okay…" she said, slightly confused.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack sat in his car, staring into space. This was the moment he had been dreading for three months. He replayed the different ways it could go in his head. Every time, it ended in disaster. He tried to talk himself out of it, but she said she loved him! He knew he was in love with her. That's why he was doing this. He couldn't lie to her anymore. Looking back at his life, he wondered when he had gotten so soft. What had this woman done to him? He didn't have any interest in being who he was anymore. He wanted to be with Selene, make her happy. Strangely, he was okay with that. After years of causing chaos and anarchy, he was finally willing to give it all up. It would be very hard, but he could do it. He took a deep breath and grabbed a bag in the passenger seat.

Selene had been waiting in front of the TV for almost ten minutes. She was getting impatient. She got up and walked toward the front door. She couldn't see anything as she looked out the window. She straightened as she heard her bedroom door close. She smiled and started walking towards the door.

"Jack, what's taking so long?"

There was no answer and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "If you don't come out, I'll come in myself." She reached for the doorknob, but heard rustling behind it.

Jack walked into the bathroom as Selene called out his name. He sighed as he reluctantly ignored her and unzipped his bag. He pulled out three tubes of paint, and a suit. He looked at himself in the mirror and began applying the paint to his face.

"Here we go…"

Selene waited against the door for Jack to come out, but he was still in her bedroom. Tired of waiting, she reached for the doorknob again, but it started turning before she could touch it. She jerked her hand away, not wanting to be caught spying.

"Finally! I thought you would be in there all-" She looked up and her words were caught. She gasped and stumbled backwards. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at the Joker standing in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream, but he ran over to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"No! Please, don't scream!" Selene's breathing became heavier and she felt lightheaded. "Listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. When I let go, will you be quiet?" She nodded her head slowly, and he slowly moved his hand. As soon as it was gone, Selene ran from him, going to the table by the couch. She opened the drawer and pulled out a gun.

"Stay back!" She pointed the gun towards him with shaking hands. Jack sighed and stepped forward. "I said stay back, or I will shoot!"

"Come on, Selene, you and I both know you won't-" Selene shot the gun at the floor right by his foot to prove her point.

"How do you know my name?" Jack was desperate. He didn't want to tell her, but it had to be done.

Selene…I love you." Selene let out a cry of disbelief. She stared at him, into his eyes that were filled with so much pain. The gun fell from her hands.

"Jack…"


	16. Chapter 16

Jack winced, the look on her face breaking his heart.

"Selene, I-" He stopped when he looked at her. Her eyes glared at him. Her eyes like fire, her voice like ice.

"Don't…" She backed away, her back hitting the wall. Tears were streaming down her face. Jack, who was on the verge of tears himself, was trying to convince Selene to calm down long enough so he could explain. But she was being as stubborn as ever.

"Selene, it's me! It's Jack…" Selene was shaking her head, not wanting to believe him.

"No! This can't be happening…You…You lied to me! This whole time, you've been someone else! How could you do this to me?" Most of the anger in her voice was gone, and now she just sounded defeated. She was crying hard now, her words getting harder to understand.

"Selene, I'm so sorry…I love you so much, and I just didn't want you to find out because I wanted to be with you. But I knew as soon as I fell in love with you that I had to tell you. But, I promise, this is not who I am anymore. You changed me, Selene. I want to live a normal life because I want you in it." He was trying so hard to be sincere. Selene didn't seem to believe him, no matter what he said. He was starting to get frustrated because everything that they had seemed to be crumbling at his feet. He was running out of ideas. He looked at her with a look of determination on his face. If this didn't work, he didn't know what would. In one fluid motion, he walked towards her, grabbed her face, and kissed her. She stiffened as he moved his hands from her face to her hair, running his nails lightly over her head. His heart dropped into his stomach as he felt her pushing away. The kiss broke, and he felt sharp pain on his cheek. She had slapped him. He looked at her, a tear falling from his eye. Being around this woman had turned him into a big baby.

"I think you need to leave." The hard look she was wearing before was gone. Now, her eyes were filled with pain, and a hint of betrayal.

"Selene…"

"Get out!" She needed him gone. He was distracting her in ways she didn't want to be distracted. That kiss was amazing, but she didn't want it to be. What he did was unforgiveable. After everything she had been through, she just didn't have the strength to tolerate something like this. She closed her eyes as he turned and walked out the front door. As the door closed, she let out a frustrated groan. She knew it was too good to be true. There she was crying on his shoulder about how much the Joker scared her, and it was the Joker all along! He definitely was not in jail for a bar fight…She grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at the door where he had left. She heard about loving a person for better or worse, but this was just too much.

Selene woke up to her phone ringing. She opened her eyes, still slightly disoriented. She looked at the caller ID and saw Emily's number. She really didn't want to answer. She had called in sick because she didn't want anyone to see her in the state she was in now. She didn't want to ignore her best friend, so she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Selene? God, you sound awful. How are you feeling?" She rolled over in her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" She smiled at her friend's caring nature. At least she still had someone in her life that she could trust…

"That's okay, Em. I just wanted to stay home to finish unpacking." She knew that was a complete lie. She did feel horrible, but for completely different reasons.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you, but I'll be okay." She hung up the phone and sat up in bed. She had been in it all day, yet she hadn't gotten any sleep. She was exhausted, but every time she closed her eyes, images of _him_ came into her mind. She couldn't handle that. She was trying hard enough to get him out of her mind. She was so mad at him for keeping this from her, but at the same time, she thought of all the good times they had together. She was so torn between the two. She felt so stupid for not figuring it out sooner. Now that she thought of it, they had so many similarities that went completely over her head. She guessed that was what love did to you…She wondered if she still loved him. Could she after what he did to her? She got out of bed and walked into the living room. She still had a lot of unpacking to do. She figured it would keep her mind busy, so she put on some music and set to work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so there are only a few chapters left. So far I have things getting…heated between them, if you know what I mean…I hope you don't mind. I'm just warning you now, I have never written smut before, and I'm probably really bad at it, but this story, in my opinion, calls for it. So, yeah…if you don't like it, please feel free to let me know why, but be nice! Thanks, I love you guys. **

After about an hour, Selene had made a lot of progress. The kitchen was full of dishes and silverware, and the living room finally looked inviting. The house was slowly starting to look the way she wanted it to. She smiled at her work, and looked into the last box. Her smile faded when she saw what was lying on top of its contents. It was a picture of her and Jack-the Joker…No…Jack. She couldn't think of him as the Joker. She groaned in frustration and took the picture out of the box. They were in New York City for Christmas. Everything looked so beautiful in the background. And Jack looked so adorable in his little beanie. The thing she noticed the most was the huge smile on both their faces. They had been so happy. She smiled at the memory, but it immediately left her when the image of his face in that paint filled her mind again. She threw the picture across the room and it landed on the couch. Her back hit the wall and she sunk to the floor. Tears filled her eyes for the millionth time, and she put her head on her knees. As she stood there crying, Selene heard a knock on the door. She raised her head and stared at the door. For a split second, she contemplated ignoring the person on the other side, but that thought died when she heard Emily's voice.

"Selene? I know you said you didn't want anything, but I came over anyway. I hope you don't mind…Are you there?" She knocked again, and Selene got up to answer it. She wiped her eyes and tried to make herself look presentable. When she opened the door, Emily's smiling face made Selene feel a little bit better. "Hey. I know you said you didn't-"

"It's okay. Thanks, Emily. Come on in." Selene took the brown paper bag from Emily's hands and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Wow. The place looks great, Selene."

"Thanks. It took all day." Emily smiled at her, but held a look of concern. Something wasn't right. She called in sick for something more than unpacking, and Emily was determined to find out.

"Selene, is something wrong? You look so…."

"Bad?" Selene asked, laughing dryly.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that, but yes. I'm just worried about you, Selene. I know there's something wrong with you. If there's anything I can do to help, I'm here for you."

Selene looked at her best friend. Through the years, she had been the one Selene had gone to when things went bad in her life. Her mother was always busy with work, so Emily was the next best thing. Selene looked into her caring eyes and she started to cry. And not just a few tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably. It just came pouring out of her, and there was nothing she could so about it. Emily gasped and pulled Selene into her arms.

"Oh, honey, come here!" Emily was a little overwhelmed at how emotional Selene had gotten out of nowhere. She had been comforting before, but this time, Emily had no idea what was wrong with her. "Selene," Emily pushed her away slightly so she could look at her. "I need you to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Selene looked at her through watery eyes and tried to speak. She had calmed down enough to try to get e few words out,

"J-Jack and I…We h-had a fight. He's gone…" This just made her cry harder. This was the first time she had said it out loud. He was gone… Jack was gone, and it was all her fault. He tried to be honest with her, and she pushed him away.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Selene walked over to the kitchen and wiped her eyes with a paper towel.

"Okay…I am going to tell you something that you must never repeat to anyone. Okay? No one!"

"Okay! I promise. What is it?" Selene walked over to the couch where the picture landed and picked it up. When she walked over to Emily and placed the picture in her hands. Emily looked at her with a blank expression. Selene then walked over to her computer and looked up the Joker. A picture of him came up and she turned the screen around to face Emily.

"Uhhh…what's going on?" Selene rolled her eyes and brought the computer screen closer.

"They're the same person."

Emily blinked the blank expression still on her face. "Emily, do you know who the Joker is?"

"Yes, I think I recall seeing him on the news last night…" She nodded her head, relieved that Emily was on the same page.

"Well, that same man in that same terrifying picture was in my house last night."

Suddenly, Emily's blank expression turned into one of horror. Her jaw dropped as she finally realized what Selene was saying.

"That…that monster…is…you're boyfriend?" Selene turned away as tears filled her eyes again.

"Not anymore…" she sighed and turned back around. Maybe telling someone would make her feel better. "After he helped me unpack a few things, I saw the report on TV. He said that as long as he was there, the Joker would never hurt me…I just can't believe that the whole time…it was him. He was protecting me from himself. God, now I have deja vu." She just couldn't catch a break. Her first boyfriend was a suicidal Schizophrenic, and her current one was a serial killer…What the hell was wrong with her?

"Selene, I'm so sorry. After three months, the way he looked at you…There was no way he wanted to even think about hurting you. I mean, after three months, you'd think he would've tried something already."

Selene closed her eyes, not even wanting to think about what might've happened.

"Emily, what am I going to do? I still love him. How bad would it be? Really?"

Emily looked at her like she was crazy.

"Selene, he's _killed people._ Do you realize that? He's done horrible things to innocent people, things you can't even imagine. And you're thinking about getting back together with him?" Selene did think about what Emily was saying, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to listen. She looked at Emily, pleading her to understand.

"It would hurt my heart more to imagine my life without him. But I don't even know if he would take me back. I hurt him pretty bad. Before he told me who he was, I almost shot him."

Emily's eyes widened a little.

"Look, you're my best friend, and whatever you want to do, I'll support you. If you want to be with him, I won't tell anyone who he is. I'll keep it a secret because I want you to be happy. But, Selene, I swear to God, if he hurts you, I will make sure that he pays for the rest of his life." Selene stifled a laugh at how tough Emily was trying to be. It was so cute. She pulled her friend into a hug.

"Thank you, Em." She pulled away, now a bit excited. "I have to find him. I have to tell him that I'm sorry. Do you think that he's still here?"

"I don't know. Good luck, Selene. You two deserve each other." Emily patted her on the arm and walked out the front door.

When the door closed, Selene looked at the picture on the computer screen. Suddenly, those eyes didn't seem to terrifying. She touched the screen and thought of where he could be.


	18. Chapter 18

Before Selene could talk herself out of it, she got in her car and headed for Jack's apartment. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, or if he was even there. For all she knew, he had fled the city by now. But she just had to see him. It was about midnight, so it had only been two days since they "broke up". But she found herself more upset that he was gone than because of who he was. She loved him too much to let something like this, no matter how horrible it was, get between them. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him.

A short time later, she was standing in front of his apartment building. She had only been there once or twice, but she still remembered it pretty well. She walked up the stairs and stood in front of his door, hesitating for the millionth time that night. She shook her head and told herself that this was what she wanted. She wanted to be with him, so she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She could hear rustling on the other side, but it didn't sound like he was getting up to get the door. She knocked louder, knowing he was in there.

"What do you want?" Selene winced at the bitterness in his voice. She had caused that. And she was going to try very hard to make it better. She heard him sigh and then heard footsteps. Suddenly, she got very nervous. He was getting closer, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him. She couldn't just run away. She had made it this far. In the middle of her train of thought, Jack opened the door. His face was twisted into a scowl, and he was ready to bark at the person waking him up in the middle of the night. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was.

"Selene?" She managed a small smile, but he didn't return it. She sighed and looked down.

"Hi, Jack. Can we talk?" He stood there for a moment, still in shock that she was even here. Finally, he nodded his head and opened the door so she could come in. She walked in slowly, still aware that he was still looking at her. He seemed like he didn't want her to be there.

"So…" She winced at how awkward everything was between them. She tried to think of something to say, but she just couldn't form the words. Before she could speak, Jack beat her to it. "Selene, I can't even explain to you how horrible I feel about this. I was going to tell you, I really was. On our first date, actually, but we had so much fun. And I enjoyed your company so much that I just couldn't. I wanted us to become more serious, and I knew that we wouldn't if I had told you. It was stupid and selfish and I regret it so much. Seeing how much this hurt you…" Selene cut him off.

"Just stop. Yes, it did hurt me, but only for a little while. Jack, I started thinking about this. I love you. Nothing is going to change that now, no matter how horrible it is. I found myself more heartbroken by you not being there. When I sat down on my couch in my new house and realized that I was alone and that I wasn't going to hear your laugh or your voice saying my name, it made nothing else matter. It doesn't matter, Jack. I don't care that you're the Joker, because when you're with me, you're not. You're Jack. My Jack…" She smiled at him and put her hand on his chest. He closed his eyes and savored her touch that he had been craving for two days. "Nothing else mat-" Her words were caught when he kissed her. She sighed in his mouth, missing him so much. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer. She moaned as he pushed her up against the wall, his kiss becoming more passionate. Unfortunately, they had to breathe. They broke away, breathing heavily.

"You're right. Nothing else matters." He smiled at her. God, she had missed that smile so much. It had only been two days. She couldn't even imagine being away from him a second more. She looked at him. The bitterness was completely gone, and the love was back. The love he only had for her was finally back, and this time, she was never going to let it go. She leaned in to kiss him, standing on her tip-toes to reach. He pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of his lips moving against hers. He opened his mouth, his tongue begging for entrance. Selene eagerly accepted and moaned as he began to explore every crevice of her mouth. They had never taken this step before, and she found herself getting nervous. That feeling, however, was replaced with desire when his hands started roaming her body. His lips left hers and moved to her jaw, trailing down to her neck. Her breathing became faster and she wove her hands through his hair.

"Jack…"

Jack growled against her neck. The way she said his name drove him insane. He turned her around so her back was against him, his hands lightly running over her breasts and her stomach. Selene's breath hitched as a trail of electricity followed his hands. She turned around and grabbed his face, eager to have his lips against hers again. This time, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, exploring every part of him. He gladly let her as his hands continued getting to know her body. When they pulled apart, their eyes were dark with desire. But there was still a hint of uncertainty. Jack looked at her as if asking for permission. She smirked at him, bringing her hands to the hem of her shirt. He grasped the soft material and slowly lifted it up, all while still looking into her eyes, making her feel as comfortable as possible. He pulled it over her head and threw it behind him, not really caring where it landed. He kissed her again, gently this time, and picked her up so her legs were around his waist. She gasped at the unexpected gesture as they started moving away from the wall. He moved to the kitchen and sat her on the counter, their lips still attached. Selene reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside to join her shirt. Jack's eager lips moved from her lips to her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. She would have to cover that later…Selene moaned as he moved lower, taking her breast into his mouth. "Oh, God Jack." She moaned his name as his tongue ran over her nipple. While his mouth assaulted her left breast, his hand found the other one, making sure to give it some attention. Selene moaned in protest as his mouth moved away from her. Her eyes were fixed on him as he started to unbutton her jeans. He looked up at her, a mischievous smile on his face. She smiled back, lifting her hips off the counter to he could pull her jeans off. He pulled them off along with her panties and threw them into the growing pile of clothes. Selene was completely naked now, and fully aware of it. Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious. He had backed away slightly, and she took the opportunity to lift herself off the counter. She was trying her best not to show how self-conscious she felt, but Jack noticed anyway. He grabbed her arms that were moving to cover herself and held them at her sides. She bit her lip as his eyes roamed over her body, memorizing every detail.

"You're so beautiful." Jack put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. She suddenly felt more confident as she smiled at him. She grabbed his face and brought his mouth to her in a searing kiss. It left Jack a bit disoriented when they broke apart.

"You're turn." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Jack smirked and started to unbutton his shirt. As Selene watched him, she felt her desire growing stronger. She looked up at him as he paused. Suddenly, Jack started laughing. Selene raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"And what is it that is so funny?" Jack looked at her, the laugher dying from his voice.

"The button is stuck…" Selene looked down at his shirt. He had gotten about halfway down and the button in the middle was snagged on a loose piece of string. Usually, she would think that that was pretty funny, but she wanted him so badly, she didn't want anything coming between them. She gave him a smirk and grasped both sides of his shirt. Before Jack could ask what she was doing, Selene ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He chuckled and shook his head. This woman never ceased to amaze him.

"God, do you even know how sexy you are?" She smiled, a blush creeping up her cheeks. To hide her embarrassment, she slid her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him as she unbuckled his belt. She slowly pulled it off, her lips imitating what he had done to her just a moment ago. She sucked on his neck and he growled in her ear. She smirked against his skin. She needed to hear that sound again. This time, it was her turn to roam his body. She had seen him shirtless before, but she had never gotten the chance to really look at him. Now, her hands were roaming everywhere they could, sending goose bumps all over Jack's body. She heard his breathing become more labored as her nails lightly raked over his stomach. She moved lower and started unbuttoning his pants. She brought the zipper down and pulled them over his hips. Now, he was only in his underwear. She straightened and kissed him as her hand moved lower, grasping his hardness. He moaned her name in her ear and she smirked. Now, she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She smiled against his lips as he again lifted her to sit on the counter. He started kissing her everywhere, his lips moving lower and lower until he stopped at her center. He kissed her inner thighs, teasing her, making her beg for it. He was failing however, because the reactions she was giving were about to make him go crazy. Finally, he heard what he wanted to hear.

"Jack, please…" He smirked and ran his tongue along her opening. Selene moaned grasping his hair in her hands. Selene had only been with three men in her life, but she was sure that she had never felt this much pleasure before. She was completely overwhelmed by it, but she never wanted him to stop. Just when she thought she'd had all she could take Jack slid two fingers inside her. Selene cried out and bucked her hips against his hand. Selene's hands were wandering everywhere, looking for something to grab onto as his fingers stated going faster. She settled for holding on to the edge of the counter. Jack's eyes were on Selene, watching her facial expressions as he brought her over the edge. Selene was so close; she didn't know how much longer she would last. Jack could tell she was close, so he brought the hand that wasn't occupied and started rubbing her clit. Jack was fascinated by the reactions he was giving her, and he wanted more. Her moans were becoming shorter and more frequent, and he watched as her chest moved up and down with her breathing. Finally, Jack felt her tighten around his fingers and Selene screamed his name. As Selene road out her orgasm, she opened her eyes. Jack's eyes were on her. Despite how exhausted she felt, her desire sparked back up again as he removed his fingers and stuck them into his mouth. She bit her lips to stop the moan coming from her lips. She wanted this man right now. She got up off the counter and led him to his bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

As they walked into Jack's bedroom, Jack caught Selene's arm and spun her around. In the heat of the moment, he hadn't even told her how much he loved her. As Selene looked at him, he moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you." Selene smiled. She would never tire of hearing that. Suddenly, everything got very serious.

"Make love to me." Jacks hands moved to tangle in her hair, and he kissed her again. They backed up into the bed, Selene's legs hitting the edge. They fell onto the bed together, smiling at each other. They looked at each other for a long time, words not really necessary. Selene looked down, distressed to find out that Jack still had one item of clothing left. Her hands moved down his waist and to the waistband of his underwear. He lifted himself up so she could pull them down around his ankles. Now, nothing came between them. He kissed her for what seemed like the millionth time opening his mouth and inviting her tongue in once more. Selene's kiss became more urgent and she groaned impatiently in his mouth. "Jack, please. I need you. Now." Jack didn't waste any time. He moved so he was lying on top of her and slowly entered her. They both gasped as he filled her completely. She looked at him and smiled, reassuring him that she was okay. He began to move, both of them finding a rhythm. Selene threw her head back with a moan as Jack thrust harder.

"God, Selene, you feel so good." He buried his head in her shoulder and grabbed the sheets on either side of her. Selene put her hands on his behind, pushing him as close as he could get, wanting him deeper.

"Jack, ahhh…" She was finding it hard to form a complete sentence as Jack pounded in and out of her, sending her jolts of pleasure on each thrust. To think she almost gave this up. They could have been doing this long before tonight if it wasn't for her stupidity. Selene was breathing hard now, nearly on the brink of pleasure. "Jack, I'm…" she trailed off, completely forgetting what she was going to say. Jack thrust in and out of her, fast and hard now, and then, they both lost it. Selene buried her head in his shoulder and groaned out his name. Jack collapsed on top of her in exhaustion.

Selene began unconsciously running her fingers through Jack's hair as they lay there in the aftermath. They had both moved under the covers, and Selene rested her head on his chest.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Selene looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were closed and he had a content smile on his face.

"I love you." He opened his eyes at those amazing words, the very words he thought he would never hear again. He turned on his side and hugged her to him.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Forever."

"No, really. You have no idea how horrible I feel for what happened. I just want to make sure you know that I will never leave you again." Jack smiled at her. He loved her so much, it was sickening.

"Selene, of course I know that." She smiled and kissed him gently. She laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep.

Jack woke up to sunlight streaming in through his window. It was very bright, and he considered closing the curtains, but he was just too comfortable. He opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he saw was his inn table. He looked at the clock and it read 9:30. He decided that was a little too early for his liking, so he turned around and went back to sleep. Just as he was drifting off, he felt something beside him shift and what felt like an arm went around his waist. He opened his eyes and saw Selene's sleeping face lying next to him. He smiled and ran the back of his finger lightly across her cheek. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He smiled again. She was so beautiful. Slowly, so not to wake her, he got up and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. Before the coffee was even ready, Jack felt a pair of arms around his waist. He turned around to find a pair of lips on his.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Jack smiled at her and looked down. She was wearing one of his T shirts. And, damn, did she look good. "Who knew you'd look so good in my clothes?" Selene laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jack, last night was…"

"Amazing? Unreal?" He lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear. "Hot?"

Selene shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

"Yeah." Jack chuckled and released her, kissing the top of her head. He opened the cabinet and pulled out two mugs.

"Coffee?" She smiled, going back to their first meeting. Coffee always did that to her. The smell, the look, even the taste reminded her of him.

"Yes, please." She watched as he poured the steaming liquid into the mugs. As her eyes skimmed over him, she saw a light purple bruise on his neck. She smirked as she realized that was from her.

They had spent the whole day in bed. Selene had taken another day off, though for completely different reasons. She would much rather spend her day making love to the man she loved than sitting at a desk waiting for inspiration to come. And make love they did, for hours. This was the happiest Selene had ever been, and she was going to make sure that it stayed that way. Jack was watching as Selene laced and unlaced their fingers together. He cleared his throat, causing her to look up.

"Are you okay?" Jack smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes. Everything is perfect…except for one thing." Jack got up and reached into his pants pocket. What he pulled out, Selene couldn't see. She sat up curiously, the sheet falling from her bare chest slightly distracting. "I have something for you. I was going to give it to you earlier, but…" He trailed off, not wanting to replay that memory.

"What is it?" Selene's eyes were sparkling like a little kid at Christmas. He smiled and held the item out for her to see. It was a small, blue, velvet box. Selene gasped and took it from him. She put her hand over her mouth as she opened it. A beautiful gold ring sat inside, a diamond sitting in the middle. Selene looked up at him, completely shocked.

"Selene, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Selene let out a squeal of excitement and tackled him on the bed.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Jack laughed, her excitement very relieving. She pushed the sheets away from him and straddled him. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too."

For the rest of the night, Selene stayed with him, never wanting to leave. Now, she didn't have to. She had the rest of her life to spend with him.

**THE END**

**Well, it's finally done! I hope everyone liked it. Thank you all so much for your amazing support. **


End file.
